


after hours

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pool Table Sex, Sexual Tension, and them communicating!!, brio being partners, but it’s brio so, i can’t even believe that’s a tag, idk what else to tag, like ALOT, mick is tired of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: He started to push her hair that was dangling into her view away with his hand, and he leaned in even closer. So close that she could just barely feel his breath on her neck, and it reminded her of when they were in that bathroom—and her bedroom.inspired by the s4 trailer.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if this actually happens in s4 i will personally make nbc and jenna pay for my therapy.

“So if we’re being honest,” Beth said, taking another sip of bourbon, “this month’s sales has been the best so far.” 

“Yeah?” Rio asked in reply, not even taking his eyes off of her. His bar after close on a Friday night was the last place she expected to be, but robbing a grocery store two years ago sure wasn’t on it either. “Guess you could say we crushed it.” 

“Don’t get that far, it’s only been three months,” Beth reminded him. He let out a chuckle, nudging her shoulder a bit. For a second it felt like the old them. 

“Come on, ma. Give yourself some credit sometimes,” he said. Beth rolled her eyes, gaze focusing back down to her drink. “Say it.” 

“What?” 

“That we’re crushing it,” he repeated. She ran her tongue around her mouth, like he does, trying to hold back a smile. 

“I’m not saying it,” she told him. 

“Come on,” Rio dragged out, and Beth thought this _had_ to be the most persistent he’s been since they met. 

“Fine. But only so you stop nagging me,” she said as he leaned against his hand. “We crushed it,” she mumbled. 

“Huh?” 

“Oh my god! We crushed it, will you stop?” Rio laughed, maybe a little too loud. And maybe it was also because they were a little too buzzed, which neither of them wanted to admit. Beth held up her glass containing the brown liquid. “To our side hustle,” she said. He followed her actions, holding his up as well. 

“ _Your_ side hustle, my business,” he corrected, taking a swig. “ _Our_ business,” he added as Beth let a smile appear across her face. 

“Yo, I’m heading out,” Mick’s voice rang out from the other side of the bar. Rio gave him a nod, the door closing a couple seconds later. Silence fell between them, and Beth started to get up after awhile. 

“I should go,” she said. Rio wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her from going any further. 

“Nah, stay a bit,” he said, “we actually just got this new pool table, if you wanna try it out.” He added, tilting his head towards the green felted table. Beth laughed a bit, looking over at it. 

“I suck,” she replied, and Rio got up with a chuckle, walking towards it. 

“I’ll teach you,” he said, grabbing two cue sticks. 

“I know how to play,” she told him, taking the stick, “I’m just really bad.” Beth watched as he set the balls up. The light hanging above the table was their largest source of light, the rest of the bar being dimmed. It was dark, but not too dark. She watched as he lined up the cue ball, pulling back, sending the other ones to scatter across the table. He took another shot, sinking a solid red ball in. 

Beth leaned down, trying to get the best angle to hit the striped ball nearest to the pocket. She drew back, the cue stick making contact with the ball, just to have it hit the wall and bounce to the other side of the table. She swore she heard a laugh come out of Rio’s mouth, and when she looked back at him, he looked amused. 

“I told you,” she said, wanting to throw the stick against the table and call it a night. Rio motioned for her to give her the cue stick, which she hesitantly did. 

“This what you wanna do,” he said, setting up for a shot, “gotta be careful with your fingers on your right hand.” Beth watched as he drew back, releasing as if he was going to hit the ball, but stopping right before he could make contact with it. “Here,” he said, motioning for her to take his place. 

She did, placing her hands exactly where his had been, trying to focus on lining up her body right. Rio made another noise that she could barely make out, and before she knew it he was against her. His hand drifted to her hip, turning her more towards him. And maybe it was just the alcohol in her system, but Beth swore she could feel heat creeping up in between her legs. 

He started to push her hair that was dangling into her view away with his hand, and he leaned in even closer. So close that she could just barely feel his breath on her neck, and it reminded her of when they were in that bathroom—and her bedroom. 

“Just like that,” he whispered, sending a mixture of goosebumps and anxiety down her body. She drew the cue stick back as the hand resting at the top started shaking, his hand covering it ever so slightly. She finally made contact with the ball, sending it across the table, sinking into the pocket in the left corner of the table. He tucked her hair behind her ear, neither of them moving from the proximity that they were in. Neither one _wanted_ to move. 

Beth swallowed, and she slowly started to stand back up straight when Rio’s hand grabbed her chin, pulling her in and making her let out a slight moan as he kissed her. Her hands dropped the stick that was in it, arms flying around his neck. And okay, maybe they were drunk. Or maybe they _actually_ wanted it. Wanted _each other._

Rio let her jaw go to grab her waist, hoisting her up on the edge of the table. His mouth went to her neck, just grazing the spot that he knows drives her insane, causing a whimper to leave her mouth. His hands rested on her sides as Beth laid her back against the table, jumping as she felt something underneath her. 

“Ow,” she groaned, Rio’s head snapping up to look down at her. She reached under, pulling a pool ball out and throwing it to the side with a chuckle. He took the opportunity to start to wiggle her pants off, practically ripping the panties she had on underneath, throwing them both to the side. He climbed back on top of her, brushing his fingers over the opening of her keyhole sweater. His touch made her squirm under him, and she threw her head back. She was wet, she knew it. She’s been since he pressed against her. 

It was all a giant blur when he was lifting her sweater above her head and unclasping her bra. Beth’s half convinced that she blacked out, and the only thing bringing her back was Rio sucking a hickey in between her breasts. There was a strangled noise that came out of her mouth when he licked over her nipple, chuckling before biting down. He gave the other one the same treatment before sinking down to settle his head in between her legs. Beth lifted her head up in a daze. 

“Wha-” The word was all she could get out before his tongue was darting through her wet folds. Her head went back down in a moan, and she could feel a vibration against her as he chuckled. It sent a spark of electricity through her body as he found his way to her clit, sucking it relentlessly. Beth tried to find the top of his head to grab onto, but he was too far down for her to reach. Instead she held onto the sides of the table as she could feel her orgasm building up. 

Rio’s tongue kept fucking her at the torturous fast pace, and she was _so close._ He went harder at her clit, trying to tip her over the edge. And it was only a matter of seconds before she was gripping onto the edges of the table again, so hard that she would probably have a carpet burn on her hands tomorrow morning. She moved her hips up and down as she came, throwing her head back as far as she could in a moan. Rio moved back on top of her, lifting her head up to kiss her once again. 

Beth took an opportunity to attempt to get his shirt off, their contact becoming skin to skin when he leaned down to unbutton his jeans. He repositioned himself, slowly gliding inside of her. She lifted her hips with a soft moan, and he copied her actions, doing the same. Rio used a hand to brush hair out of her face, gazing down at her closed eyes. 

“Elizabeth,” he said in a breath, thrusting his hips. 

“Mhm,” was all that she could let out, her mouth opening as he continued. 

“Open your eyes,” he demanded, and the tone in his voice caused Beth to snap them open immediately. “Good girl.” 

Beth’s nails dug into his back as she came again, and he wasn’t long behind her, the feeling of her clenching around him causing him to spill into her. He pulled out, and she could feel his hot breath once again as he kissed her shoulder. 

“God,” she let out, her chest heaving, trying to catch a breath. Her mind wandered as Rio continued to kiss up and down her neck, trying to figure out if it was the alcohol that caused this. Her hand rubbed the back of his neck as she tried to not think about the bullet scars that were against her skin right now. She didn’t want to be reminded, by the sight or by him. 

Neither one of them noticed that the back door had opened with Mick coming back into the room. His head was down at first, until he looked up at the sight on the pool table. He did a 180 and made a beeline to his car, getting in and flooring it home. 

“Not again,” he muttered the _entire_ car hide back. 

**Author's Note:**

> you’re welcome.


End file.
